


Feathers in the Rain

by SarahJaneS



Series: Angel Wing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Dean Has A Wing Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean struggles to deal with the emotions of a sudden change in his relationship with Castiel, he takes some time to himself in a rain storm. Castiel, concerned for his well-being, goes to make sure that he's alright. You just can't keep these two guys off of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers in the Rain

      Dean glared at Castiel from across the table. It had been a week. A whole fucking week since that amazing night they shared together, and Cas had vanished like Dean's afterglow while he was in the bathroom cleaning up.  
      At the time he was just irritated, thinking he needed to explain to Cas what a post fuck cuddle was, then he was angry when days past with no call; no word. Then he was hurt. How could Cas have this amazing night with Dean and then just vanish like he did? He knew he sounded like Sam and he didn't much care. What's worse was that he couldn't talk to Sam about any of it. Not yet at least. Not until he knew what the hell was going on himself. It was one thing to tell Sam he was having a little fling and quite another to say he was having a fling with their friend. Who's an angel. And a guy.  
      Then Sam decides that they were in over their heads with this ghost family they were hunting, and actually prayed to Cas before Dean could find a good enough reason to stop him. Not they he tried, at least a little, but he would be damned if he was the one doing the praying either... and they could use the help. Part of him didn't want Cas to come and the other part did, but all too quickly there he was, sitting next to Sam at their motel table, and peering casually out the window.  
      "Thanks for coming Cas, we can really use your help with this," Sam said relieved. Cas turned to him and offered a small smile.  
      "I'm glad to be of assistance," Cas said, and then he glanced at Dean before looking back out the window. Dean pretended not to notice but Sam certainly did.  
      "Okay," he said slowly while his eyes darted between them. Dean didn't tell him who the voice was in the motel room what felt like a decade ago. Fortunately, Sam didn't ask either because apparently he was pretty embarrassed about the whole thing. Turns out Cas was a lot louder than Dean realized. There had been complaints.  
      "So we have this family," Sam went on, "and their bodies were supposedly destroyed in the fire that took their house, but they keep haunting the area." Sam accounted their efforts thus far to find what tied the family to the living world and Cas listened intently, but Dean noticed how his hand kept flexing and relaxing against the table. How his jaw was rigid. How he tried so fucking hard to not look at Dean, like he wasn't even in the fucking room, and Dean could feel himself getting more and more pissed.  
      If Cas didn't want him there, then fine. He could take a hint. Pushing his chair back, he snatched the bottle of scotch off the table and headed for the door.  
      "Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked, surprised.  
      "To get some fresh air," Dean snapped, "clear my head."  
      "It's supposed to rain," Cas said softly and Dean paused with his hand on the door knob. So now he suddenly existed again. Dean wagered the rain a much better companion than this mental mind-fuck angel any day of the week. He opened the door without another word and stepped outside.  
      The night air cut into Dean's shirt and sliced chills into the thin t-shirt underneath. Dean shivered but pressed on. Cas wasn't kidding, a big storm was definitely coming, but Dean recalled seeing a pavilion in the park across the street from where they were staying and he thought it as good a place as any to get drunk.  
      That was his big plan at the moment because alcohol inebriation beat dealing with his emotions.  
      Messing around with Cas was a mistake. At the time, it seemed like the best idea ever, but he compromised the only consistent relationship he had outside of Sam and now things were strained between then which just fucking sucked.  
      He found the pavilion just as the first drops of rain started to fall. He dashed underneath it and climbed onto a picnic table to watch the water work show. Rain wasn't all that bad. It was even soothing in fact, under the right circumstances.  
      Opening his bottle, Dean downed a generous amount of scotch and let it burn its way into his stomach. He glanced across the expanse of grass to the motel in the distance and saw the solitary light that still glowed late into the night. Cas was there. Or maybe he was already gone, Dean didn't know, but it made his heart hurt and he hated it.  
Taking another deep swig of scotch, Dean felt like he just checked in to the world's greatest pity party where he would be serving as honored guest.  
      Thunder rolled in the distance and Dean closed his eyes. The smell of ozone was sharp in the air and the mix of it with his alcohol burn was intoxicating. The rain was picking up, starting to hint at a true downpour, and Dean liked the idea of the water cleansing his pain away. Dean finished the bottle, there wasn't much left to it anyway, and got to his feet. He staggered out into the rain just as the clouds dumped down and turned his face up to the sky.  
      The rain was chilled and cut into his clothing rapidly. He shivered from the assault but the scotch still burned in his core, keeping him warm.  
      "Dean!" A voice cried out and Dean opened his eyes. He looked to see Cas standing at the doorway to the motel room, Sam directly behind him. Dean turned away. He didn't know how he would explain this away to the two men; him all emotional and half-drunk standing in a thunder storm, so he thought better not to even try.  
      A hand fell on his shoulder, turning him around, and suddenly Cas was there. Standing in front of him. Scowling up at him with one of those intense bedroom stares. Dean looked past him in time to see Sam closing the door once more. Cas probably told Sam not to worry. He probably said he would handle this.  
      "You're getting wet," Dean said flatly as though his own drenched clothes were no consequence.  
      "Why didn't you call for me?" Cas asked and Dean's eyes locked with the angels in surprise. He expected Cas to lecture him about being in the rain or nag him about storming off like he did, but Dean didn't expect this.  
      "What?" He asked and his eyes widened at how Cas's face crumpled into such despair.  
      "I waited all week for you to call me and I hear nothing. Nothing! Then the first word that finally comes my way and it's from Sam." Cas stared up at him, his blue eyes wide, vulnerable, pleading. Dean felt befuddled. It never occurred to him that maybe Cas was waiting for him to make the first move. He never imagined that Cas could be so unsure of himself. So insecure.  
      "Dean," Castiel said softly and his voice trembled. Rain ran down his face like tears. "Did our night...did I mean nothing to you?"  
      Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't know what happened between them but seeing Cas so hurt and distraught with the same emotions that gripped Dean's own heart, he realized that Cas was just as scared as he was. Neither of them wanted to get hurt.  
      Dean moved to close the space between him and his angel, and pulled Cas into an embrace. He hugged Cas tightly against him as the rain melted them to each other, and without thought, both men sought out the heat of each other’s lips.  
      Dean drew Cas against him tighter as their lips danced around each other, combating for advantage much like all aspects of their relationship. Dean slid his hand to the back of Cas's neck and held him there as he turned his own head to deepen there kiss and Cas moaned softly against him. It was enough to remind him of the way the angel writhed and screamed his name not too long ago and Dean pulled away with a shuddering breath.  
      He led Cas away from the pavilion, and deeper into the darkness of the night. To a place where no light could spy on them. Their own dark corner of the world in an undetected paradise. The rain pounding the earth in a cacophony to drown their voices out in the night.  
      He pulled Cas towards him again there and his lips met with Cas's which were slicked with rain. Dean reached for Cas's hips under his trench coat and guided the angel the rut against his thigh.  
      "Dean," Cas breathed against his lips, and Dean shivered a little from the wanton tone of his voice.  
      "You mean everything to me, Cas," Dean whispered as he worked his thigh again over Castiel’s erection, "don't doubt that. Don't ever doubt that."  
      "I won't Dean, I'm sorry," Cas groaned and he dropped his head to nuzzle wet hair against Dean's chin. Dean pulled at Cas's trench coat and the angel helped strip the wet garment away.  
      "You can clean this later?" Dean asked and Cas nodded wordlessly as he worked his body against Dean's. Fuck but he was getting hot already. Dean had a hell of a long week thinking about Cas, but he had to wonder how frustrating it had been for Cas as well. Do angels even masturbate?  
Dean pulled away from Cas, and Cas actually whined softly in Dean's absence. Turning, the hunter spread his trench coat across the soggy grass, and laid his back down on it.  
      "Come here," he said and beckoned with his hand. Cas responded instantly, urgently, and fell to his knees. Dean coaxed him to straddle Dean's hips so he could look at the angel.  
      Cas towered over him, dripping from the rain, his hair tossed and sticking to his forehead, his dress shirt wet to transparent and clinging to his skin, his mouth open and panting with his arousal. He was so perfect. So utterly sexy. There was just one thing that could make the sight even better.  
      "Bring out those wings of yours," Dean said gruffly, and Castiel closed his eyes with a soft groan. His wings appeared, Dean could just make them out against the blackness of the night, and from the soft rustling sound they made, he could tell that they were trembling.  
      "Get down here," Dean said barely above a whisper and Cas fell on him with desperate kisses. Dean reached up and slid wet hands against the warm silkiness of Cas's primary feathers. It felt so amazing after being deprived for so long and Castiel shuddered in his arms.  
      "Dean, I missed you," he moaned, "I missed you touching me like that." It was like he read Dean's mind. Dean closed his eyes against the water streaming down his face and tugged hard at the large feathers.  
      "Oh Dean!" Cas groaned and his breath was hot on Dean's face as he rutted against him. Dean reached down with his other hand and gripped firm on Cas's hip trying to slow him down. Cas was like a horny teenager which, Dean supposed wasn't too surprising with his lack of experience. He pushed Cas up to sit on his knees, and Dean slid his hands down to work open the angels pants. Cas was breathing so hard, small moans coming out with each exhalation, Dean worried he might hyperventilate.  
      "Slow it down Cas," Dean urged.  
      "I've waited so long Dean, wanted so long," Cas breathed. His hands slid under Dean's shirt and pulled it away from his tanned flesh. Cas leaned over and hungrily nipped at Dean’s stomach while his hands grabbed and pulled at Dean's jeans.  
      "Cas!" Dean growled, startled at the angel's sudden advances.  
      "I want to see you Dean, I want to touch you, I want to taste you," he keened as his fingers fumbled over the fly and managed to wrench Dean's wet jeans down over his hips. Cas dropped his mouth again to the slick skin of Dean's stomach as he tugged away Dean's boxers.  
      "Cas are you sure you're ready for this," Dean asked, worried the angels dick had a mind of its own, but suddenly hot breath was covering him, drawing him in, sucking him hard and Dean arched his back in a long groan.  
      "Holy fuck, Cas!" Dean said, struggling to catch his breath, but Cas didn't let up. Rain pelted against them both as his head twisted and he slid Dean in and out of his mouth while he sucked like a fucking vice. Never in his wildest fantasies did Dean think Cas capable of this. "What...where..." he wanted to know where Cas learned all this but he couldn't seem to form coherent sentences.  
      He needed to even the playing field before Cas got him off in under a minute. Cas was just so damn intense. Reaching up, Dean groped over Castiel’s wing till he found those tufts of feathers Cas liked so much; his alula, and Dean ran his fingers over them. With the rain seeping into them, thinning down the feathers, Dean could feel a boney structure almost like a finger underneath. Dean ran his fingers along it and Cas moaned against his cock but he wouldn't let up.  
      Dean gritted his teeth. Fuck but Cas's mouth felt good. Trying again, Dean closed his hand over the alula and gave it a hard tug. Cas pulled away from him groaning.  
      "Dean!" He cried out, "Where did you learn to do that?" Dean smiled broadly and pulled Cas towards him to seek out his lips. Cas's kisses grew hungry, desperate and Dean reached between them to slip his hand into Cas's boxers and grip onto his cock. Since their last encounter, Dean had come to terms with the realization that he might have a little gay in him, at least as far as Cas was concerned, so it only freaked him out a little bit how unbelievably hot he got touching Cas's dick. The angel’s response definitely made the act worth it. Cas shuddered against him as he thrust hard into Dean's hand.  
      "That's so good, you feel so good, Dean," Cas whispered against his ear.  
      "I am gonna make you cum, Cas," Dean ground through his teeth, "then I want you to finish what you started with that mouth of yours." He could feel the rain letting up, and as the thunder rolled past them and into the distance he leaned in close.  
      "You have to be quiet now, Cas, this is kind of illegal."  
      "Yes Dean," Cas panted softly. Dean's grip tightened, and he started to work it along Cas's shaft. Cas thrust against him, his breath heavy and erratic against Dean's ear, and Dean reached his other hand up to work against Castiel’s feathers.  
      "Dean!" Castiel gasped.  
      "Shh," Dean soothed against his cheek and Cas lowered his lips to kiss along Dean's collarbone. His thrusts came faster and Dean squeezed the hot throb of his cock while Cas ground into him. He was feeling it just as much in his own dick, but Dean held out. He wanted to see Cas go first. Sliding his hand down Cas's wing, he sought out those sensitive glands that drove Cas wild, and as soon as he brushed against it Castiel groaned loudly against his neck. The rain was all but past now and even Cas's heavy breathing was loud in the still night.  
      "You got to be quiet, Cas," Dean whispered, pulling away.  
      "No, no, I’m sorry, don't stop. I'm close, so close," Cas's voice was so wrecked and pleading that Dean couldn't help but groan. The things that did to his insides...he couldn't get enough of it. Gently, he reached out again and stroked soft fingers against that rigged nub. Cas laid into him, rutting, and his dick was suddenly so hard.  
      "Oh do that, yes do that," Cas moaned loudly and Dean gave up trying to get him to be quiet. "Don't...stop...doing...that...Dean!" And suddenly hot cum was filling Dean's hand. Spreading over his stomach and shirt. Cas pulled away from him so quickly, Dean thought he did something wrong until hot breath tickled the hairs around his dick and Cas was pulling Dean into his mouth again.  
      "Oh fuck," Dean shouted, surprised by the sudden assault, and a dog started to bark. "Fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned and porch lights came on close by. Cas stated to pull away but Dean held him there.  
      "Fuck, Cas! God you're good at that. Cas! Cas!" He came harder than he remembered doing in a long long time. He didn't realize he was shouting until a flashlight came to life and a person stepped into their porch to scan the park.  
      "Shit!" Dean cursed and Cas fell onto him shielding him. One moment they were in the park, the next they laid half naked and drenched on Cas's trench coat in Dean's bed at the motel.  
      "Thank you," Dean whispered up at Cas. For the amazing head. For allowing them to avoid detection. For being the only person in the world that always stuck by Dean even when Sam couldn't. For letting Dean kiss him. Pretty much all off the above. Cas smiled at him, that amazing brilliant smile, and Dean pulled him down into a deep heady kiss.  
      "What...is going on?" A voice sounded and both men turned to see Sam standing over them looking utterly horrified. Dean glanced down, and if not for Cas's wings covering the worst of it, he might be a lot more horrified than he was.  
      "Hey, Sam," Dean said with an easy smile, "I can explain everything. But first... you might want to give us a little privacy to put things back in place."a  
Sam swallowed hard and looked down at the bed. "Cas, you zapped into the wrong bed." Dean looked down and realized Sam was right. This wasn't Dean's bed, it was his.  
      "Oops," Cas said, blushing, and Dean threw his head back in a laugh.


End file.
